The present invention relates to an arrangement for piling bulky materials having different grain sizes.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It is frequently needed to provide for a homogeneous piling inasmuch as during removing of the pile in order to deliver the piled material to the manufacturer, a substantial uniform raw material is required to avoid variations in the quality of the end products. An arrangement for piling bulky materials of different grain sizes, provides for a prehomogenization of the stream of the material to be piled is disclosed for example in the German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,342,122 and German Pat. No. 478,979. This arrangement includes a chute which separates the stream into three partial streams. When the arrangement in accordance with the German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,342,122 is utilized, the pile is formed which has three spread partial streams each composed of coarse material in the supply distribution. The pile has thereby three ridges below which regions with fine material are formed, whereas between and laterally of the same, regions of coarse material are located. Even though this arrangement provides basically for a sufficient quality of homogenization, this arrangement possesses the disadvantage in that it has a relatively narrow limited piling height as compared with the one ridge piles of the same base width.